sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Andre
| birth_place = Harrow, London, England | occupation = | television = I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Katie & Peter franchise Peter Andre: The Next Chapter Peter Andre: My Life Peter Andre's 60 Minute Makeover Strictly Come Dancing Loose Women | spouse = | years_active = 1990–present | education = Benowa State High School | children = 4 | module = | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 1989–present | label = *Warner Bros. | URL = Official website }}}} Peter Andre (born Peter James Andrea, 27 February 1973) is an English-Australian singer, songwriter, businessman and television personality. He gained popularity as a singer, best known for his singles "Mysterious Girl" and "Flava". He is also known for appearing on the third series of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, and the thirteenth series of Strictly Come Dancing, in which he was partnered with Janette Manrara. During his time on I'm A Celebrity, Andre developed an on-screen romantic relationship with fellow contestant Katie Price. Andre and Price got married two years after the show's finale; they had two children, and released the 2006 album A Whole New World together, before divorcing in 2009. In 2009, Andre released the album Revelation with the single "Behind Closed Doors", which reached No. 4 on the UK Singles Chart. He followed it up with his sixth studio album Accelerate in 2010. Early life and music career Peter Andre was born on 27 February 1973 in Harrow, London, and is of Greek Cypriot descent. In 1979, as a six-year-old, Andre and his family relocated to Sydney before settling on Australia's Gold Coast at nine years old.Peter Andre on learning to love again after the death of his brother At the age of 11, Andre finished runner-up in a dancing competition where the prize was to meet Michael Jackson. In 1989, 16-year-old Andre became a contestant on Australian talent show New Faces and as a result was offered a recording contract for $146,000. During this time, Andre lived in a beachside apartment in Surfers Paradise and attended Benowa State High School on the Gold Coast . In the early 90s, Andre established himself on the Australian music scene. In 1992, Andre released his debut single, "Drive Me Crazy", which peaked at #72 on the Australian singles chart. However, his musical breakthrough occurred with his second single, "Gimme Little Sign", which peaked at #3 and lasted a total of 31 weeks on the Australian charts. In 1993, he received an ARIA Award for highest-selling Australian single of the year. Andre's second studio album was released on 30 September 1996, peaking to number 1 on the UK Albums Chart. The album included the hit single "Mysterious Girl", which peaked at number 2 on the UK Singles Chart. As a result, he returned to the UK in the mid-90s. He was raised as a Jehovah's Witness, but is now lapsed. Television During their marriage, Andre and Katie Price launched the Katie & Peter franchise on ITV2 which documented their life together. The franchise included several fly-on-the-wall reality series which comprised When Jordan Met Peter, Jordan & Peter: Laid Bare and Jordan & Peter: Marriage and Mayhem (2004–05); Katie & Peter: The Next Chapter, Katie & Peter: The Baby Diaries and Katie & Peter: Unleashed (2007); Katie & Peter: Down Under; and Katie & Peter: African Adventures (2008); and Katie & Peter: Stateside in 2009. Their 2009 separation resulted in their individual shows being recorded: Peter Andre: The Next Chapter continued on ITV2 until 2011, followed by Peter Andre: Here 2 Help (2011) and Peter Andre: My Life (2011–13). In July 2010, Andre and Jason Manford were team captains on the ITV series Odd One In. In 2013, Andre was a guest judge on the ITV entertainment series Your Face Sounds Familiar. In 2013, he guest-presented five episodes of Sunday Scoop on ITV. Since 11 November 2013, Andre has presented 60 Minute Makeover, which has been re-branded as Peter Andre's 60 Minute Makeover. In 2014, Andre released the song "Kid" for the film Mr. Peabody & Sherman which is the lead single from his album Big Night. On 8 October 2014, Andre co-hosted the ITVBe opener with Jamelia. In 2014, Andre became the new face to feature in supermarket Iceland's television commercials. Andre starred in the ITV weekly show Give a Pet a Home which works alongside the RSPCA in Birmingham. In August 2015, he was announced as a contestant for the thirteenth series of Strictly Come Dancing which began in September 2015 in which he was partnered with Janette Manrara. They went out just before the quarter final; on week 10, and therefore finished seventh place. Personal life Andre began dating glamour model Katie Price after they met on reality show I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! in early 2004. The couple got engaged secretly that May but it wasn't announced publicly until months later. They married on 10 September 2005 in Highclere Castle, Hampshire. They have two children together: son Junior Savva, born on 13 June 2005, and daughter Princess Tiaamii Crystal Esther, born on 29 June 2007. While married to Price, Andre was stepfather to her son Harvey, from her earlier relationship with football player Dwight Yorke. The couple renewed their vows in September 2008. In May 2009, it was announced that Andre and Price had separated after 3½ years of marriage. They were officially divorced in September 2009. In July 2012, Andre began a relationship with medical student Emily MacDonagh. MacDonagh gave birth to Andre's third child, a daughter, Amelia aka ‘Millie’ on 8th January 2014. Andre and Macdonagh married on 11 July 2015 in Exeter at Mamhead House. On 22nd November 2016, they had a son, Theodore James aka ‘Theo’. Discography * Peter Andre (1993) * Natural (1996) * Time (1997) * The Long Road Back (2004) * A Whole New World (with Katie Price) (2006) * Revelation (2009) * Unconditional: Love Songs (2010) * Accelerate (2010) * Angels & Demons (2012) * Big Night (2014) * Come Fly with Me (2015) * White Christmas (2015) Filmography Television *''I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!'' (2004, 2011) – Contestant; 3rd place *''When Jordan Met Peter'' (2004) – Himself *''Jordan & Peter: Laid Bare'' (2005) – Himself *''Jordan & Peter: Marriage and Mayhem'' (2005) – Himself *''Katie & Peter: The Next Chapter'' (2007–2008) – Himself *''Katie & Peter: The Baby Diaries'' (2007) – Himself *''Katie & Peter: Unleashed'' (2007) – Co-presenter *''Katie & Peter: Down Under'' (2008) – Himself *''Katie & Peter: African Adventures'' (2008) – Himself *''Katie & Peter: Stateside'' (2009) – Himself *''Peter Andre: Going It Alone'' (2009) – Himself *''Peter Andre: The Next Chapter'' (2009–2011) – Himself *''Odd One In'' (2010–2011) – Team captain/regular panellist *''Peter Andre: Here 2 Help'' (2011) – Himself *''Peter Andre: My Life'' (2011–2013) – Himself *''Peter Andre's Bad Boyfriend Club'' (2012) – Himself *''Your Face Sounds Familiar'' (2013) – Guest judge *''Sunday Scoop'' (2013) – Co-presenter *''Peter Andre's 60 Minute Makeover'' (2013–2014, 2018–) – Presenter *''ITVBe launch show'' (2014) – Co-presenter *''Big Star's Little Star'' (2015) – Contestant *''Give a Pet a Home'' (2015) – Celebrity contributor *''Strictly Come Dancing'' (2015) – Contestant; 7th place *''Loose Women'' (2016) – Guest panelist *''David Brent: Life on the Road'' - Himself *''Thomas and Friends: Big World, Big Adventures! - Ace (Voice) Film * The Inheritance (2019) - Harry Theatre * Grease (2019) - Teen Angel He also appeared on Through the Keyhole. References External links * Category:1973 births Category:ARIA Award winners Category:Australian people of Greek Cypriot descent Category:English people of Greek Cypriot descent Category:English businesspeople Category:English singer-songwriters Category:English television personalities Category:Australian businesspeople Category:Australian singer-songwriters Category:Australian television personalities Category:English emigrants to Australia Category:Former Jehovah's Witnesses * Category:Musicians from Gold Coast, Queensland Category:People from Harrow, London Category:Singers from London Category:Writers from London Category:Male actors from London Category:Living people